<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learnt Behaviour by Quackyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721176">Learnt Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon'>Quackyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Eating out, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has to remind Jongin how to behave, and Jongin is more than willing to learn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learnt Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/gifts">t_dragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because nothing says valentines day like spanking a cat boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin was sat waiting, curled up on the couch. He perked up when he heard the door open and Baekhyun come in from work. Jongin shifted slightly, Baekhyun come over to the sofa and gave him a slow kiss. Jongin's black ears twitched and Baekhyun couldn't help but scratch them. Jongin was a catboy and he;d been with Baekhyun for years. They'd done the only thing they could to make their relationship legally binding and Baekhyun had collared Jongin - which technically meant Baekhyun owned Jongin, but it had never been like that between them. Baekhyun had even told Jongin that he didn't have to wear the collar, but Jongin liked it. He liked people knowing he had found the person he was meant to be with. He sat with his legs curled under him, only in an oversized sweater, his collar (that matched) and a thong. He knew how to get Baekhyun going.</p><p>"Are you still mad?" Jongin asked quietly between the gentle kisses Baekhyun was giving him. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it." He pouted. </p><p>"Jongin, Zitao is just a kitten, you being naughty sets a bad example. And Sehunnie was training him." </p><p>"Baek-" </p><p>"No, I know sweetheart, you just wanted to help. Zitao was struggling with all those beads in him but it was up to Sehun to take them out. He was having a heat and it was trying to stop him trying to get you to fill him." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No, I know baby, you were doing the nice thing, he was whimpering and you wanted to make him feel better. You know what it's like to have a bad heat but do you understand why Sehun was mad?" </p><p>Jongin nodded "Zitao has to get used to enduring heats. In case he's at work. Just like how I have to wait." </p><p>"So you understand why you're in trouble." Baekhyun said softly and Jongin nodded. "How do you want your punishment, spanking always seems to get the message home." Jongin nodded again, and kissed the other. Baekhyun moved to open one of the drawers in the side table and pull out the lube and a set of his own beads. Jongin nodded, shifting onto his hands and knees, letting Baekhyun have a good view as he gently lubed up his fingers and then slowly pushed them in. Jongin was loud, he always had been and Baekhyun loved it. Baehyun slowly moved to push the beads in, easing them in as he got to the bigger ones. "You're doing so good baby," Baekhyun said softly, kissing over Jongin's ass cheek gently. "We're going to do fifteen okay?" </p><p>"Fifteen!?" Jongin gulped a little, they usually only did ten. </p><p>"Fifteen, you weren't just naughty in front of me, you did it in front of Sehun - do you think that made me feel good, knowing my kitty couldn't behave out in public?" </p><p>"I-I, I'm sorry." Jongin said quietly. "I didn't think." </p><p>"Shh, it's okay, we're just going to do the punishment and then you're going to be okay, okay?" </p><p>"I know." Jongin said as Baekhyun moved Jongin so he was bent better over the arm of the sofa, hand gently rubbing over the catboy's ass. "I love you, I didn't mean to let you down." </p><p>"You didn't kitten, just, take these fifteen spanks and all will be normal." Baekhyun said, hand gently stroking over his ass. "Okay, so you count them out for me, and after you can have me however you want." </p><p>"I can pick, really?" </p><p>"Really, I will give you everything." Baekhyun said with a little smile, "I want you to feel loved, you know I'm not really that mad at you." He said gently rubbing the others ass before delivering a swift spank to it. Jongin whimpered, "I need you to count."</p><p>"One" he said slowly, Jongin was trying his best to keep focused, he knew that if he did not that Baekhyun would start again. "Two" Jongin breathed out after the next spank, he knew he loved it, he loved the way that the other treated him, looking after him. He could feel the beads moving in him with every spank, he whined as he counted higher. Baekhyun gently played with the beads, turning them inside the cat boy. Jongin half purred half moaned when he got to "Six." He panted, toes curling a little. He shifted his hips back, this felt like too much already. He whimpered, wanting Baekhyun to help him. "B-Baek." </p><p>"Kitten." Baekhyun said handing coming back down. </p><p>"Seven, M-Master." Jongin whined shifting himself harder, Baekhyun spanked again, and Jongin cried out, "E-eight. I can't do them all." </p><p>"Are you still green baby?" Baekhyun said softer, hand now gently rubbing over Jongin's ass in a soothing manner. "Eight is good baby." </p><p>"I want you to be proud." Jongin whimpered a little. </p><p>"Are you green Jongin?" Baekhyun said firmer. </p><p>"C-Can we just do ten?" </p><p>"Is it yellow Kitten?" </p><p>"Yes, but I can do ten please." Jongin breathed, Baekhyun nodded, pressing a kiss to the base of the cat boy's spine before bringing down his hand for another spank. "Nine" Jongin moaned out, hips rolling erection rutting against the couch. "Ten" he cried out when Baekhyun brought his hand down the last time. Baekhyun moved and kissed over Jongin's slightly red ass cheek. </p><p>"You did so good kitten, you are gorgeous, I'm so proud of you." Baekhyun moved so he was sat on the sofa, pulling Jongin to be sat on him. He gave the cat boy a slow kiss, "you think you've learnt your lesson?" </p><p>Jongin nodded, "I won't get involved in other's training again. He just was struggling." </p><p>"I know kitten, but remember it was hard for you once, and now you're so well behaved." Baekhyun gently adjusted Jongin's sweater. "We need to work on response though, I had to ask you twice for your colour." </p><p>Jongin nodded with a little pout, "I wanted you to be proud master. I was sorry for Tao." </p><p>"No baby, don't, you did good, just tell me when you feel overwhelmed." Baekhyun said kissing Jongin softly. "So how do you want it?" </p><p>"Will you do the last five spanks, and then fuck me over the sofa." Jongin said as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Baekhyun nodded and moved Jongin back over the sofa, and pushed the jumper back up so Jongin's ass was exposed, he ran a hand over the other cheek. </p><p>"Five." Baekhyun said firmly. He gave the anal beads a sharp tug, Jongin gasped hard, clenching around the beads. Baekhyun pushed it back in and smiled. "Counting baby." Jongin nodded and Baekhyun brought his hand down. </p><p>"One." Jongin shifted slightly, moaning at the way that beads moved again, Baekhyun brought them down at a decent speed, getting Jongin up to five quite quickly. Jongin moaned out at "five." He was panting as Baekhyun gently kissed over the others ass. Baekhyun moved, gently tugging the beads, slowly pulling the first one out. Jongin shifted, gripping the sofa harder, pushing against the beads trying to get them out, he wanted Baekhyun in him. Baekhyun laughed a little, moving slightly, getting on his knees, tracing his tongue around Jongin's rim. The cat boy purred and Baekhyun continued to tug the beads out as he teased Jongin's rim. Once all the beads came out, Jongin whined at the emptiness, entrance clenching around nothing, although it was soon replaced by Baekhyun's tongue. </p><p>Baekhyun knew exactly how to rile Jongin up, hand keeping the others thong out of the way, tongue pushing in deep in the other's ass. Baekhyun was moaning into Jongin and the cat boy was getting louder as time went on. Baekhyun pulled out grabbing the lube again and checking the younger was stretched enough before coating himself and pushing in. Jongin moaned out hard, Baekhyun did not give Jongin much time and moved hard into the other, Jongin moaning out hard. </p><p>Jongin kept moving with Baekhyun, his erection pressing against the arm, causing a delicious friction. Baekhyun was driving him hard, but it was everything. Baekhyun reached forward, hand going into Jongin's hair, giving it a sharp tug to elicit a moan of "Master." Baekhyun sped up as Jongin kept moaning some mix of Master and Baek. His other hand gripping Jongin's hip, leaving marks. Jongin came with a scream, continuing to scream as Baekhyun kept going until his own release. </p><p>Baekhyun moved, sitting on the sofa, and pulling Jongin to lie on the sofa, the cat boy, giving Baekhyun's dick a few kitten licks to clean it. Baekhyun ran his hand through the kitten's hair, gently scratching Jongin's ears. "You did so good, I'm so proud of you, finishing your punishment." </p><p>"You trained me really well master." </p><p>"It's all you Jongin, and you know I'm not your master." Baekhyun said softly, tracing over the other's collar. "I love you so much Kim Jongin." </p><p>"I love you too Byun Baekhyun... can we get ice cream?" Jongin said with a cheeky smile, and Baekhyun instantly melted, knowing he'd give this man anything he asked for in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>